


Let It Be Known (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Next to the restaurant that well-known Mob Boss, Armitage Hux, frequents and owns, is your bakery shop. After a rather unfortunate occurence, Hux begins to frequent to your bakery more often.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hux inhaled the cigarette smoke then exhaled. The smoke clouding his vision then floating up into the air, “So, Thanisson, you’re telling me that this little Resistance gang held you and the rest of my men at gunpoint as they took my money to then climb to the top of the buildings and throw it into the air for measly civilians to get a hold of it?”

The young man gulped, “Yes, sir. There were too many of them. We were surrounded. We couldn’t fight them off.”

“Couldn’t? Or wouldn’t?” Thanisson gulped again, but gave no answer. Hux sighed and set his cigarette onto the ash tray on the table, “Thanisson, you’re a young boy. I see myself in you. You’re very determined to rise up in the ranks.” Hux stood up and buttoned his suit jacket and leaned over the table, “But you have no spine.” Mitaka came up behind Hux and slipped on his black greatcoat. He then handed him black leather gloves, which Hux slipped on. “However, because I see myself in you, I’ll give you another chance.” Thanisson exhaled a breath of relief, “But fail me again, I will not hesitate to have you killed. Understand?”

Thanisson nodded, “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Hux nodded and then left the restaurant leaving the young boy shaking in his knock-off Louis Vuitton shoes. 

Hux’s right hand and body guard, Kylo Ren, followed Hux out the door and towards the waiting car, “I think you’re going soft. You usually would kill right off the bat.”

Hux rolled his eyes as he buttoned his coat, “Don’t give me that, Ren. I’m sure you’ve noticed that the number of men I have is diminishing. I have to be careful or else this Resistance will overrule me.” Before Hux stepped into the black SUV, he caught a whiff of something sweet. It reminded him of the muffins his childhood nanny used to make him. His eyes glanced to the bakery next door. He felt a pull. Hux glanced at Kylo and said, “Wait, here. I’ll be back.” 

“A bakery? Really, Hux?”

“It’ll only be a moment.” Hux sneered. He made his way to the warm yellow building. A sign in cursive read: Made with Love Bakery. Hux opened the door and stepped in. He was greeted to warmth and the smell of sugar.

“I’ll be out in a second!” He heard a young woman’s voice come from, what he assumed, the kitchen. Seconds later, you came out wearing a sky blue apron holding a tray of fresh blueberry muffins wearing matching sky blue oven mittens. You set the tray on the counter and gave an exhausted sigh, “Sorry for the wait! I’m Y/N! How may I help you?”

Hux couldn’t help but softly smile. Your smile was contatious, “I couldn’t help, but catch a whiff of something that I believe are blueberry muffins.”

“Well, you have a mighty nose there, Mister Hux. Just took them out of the oven.”

Hux’s smile faltered, “You know who I am?”

You chuckled, “How could I not? You’re Armitage Hux, Mob Boss as well as owner of the First Order restaurant next door.”

“And you’re not scared of me?”

You shook your head, “You haven’t done anything to me that could make me scare of you…yet.” The last part you said with a chuckle, “But anyway, did you want some muffins? While they’re still fresh?” 

Hux nodded, “If you’d be so kind.”

You nodded. You picked up two muffins and set them in a small warm yellow box that matched the outside of your building. You also poured some fresh hot chocolate into a to go cup. You slid them over the desk, “Here you go, sir.”

“How much do I owe you?”

You shook your head, “Free of charge, sir.”

“No, I can’t. Surely I could-”

“I always give newcomers their order free. I also provided the hot chocolate since it looks pretty cold out. Figured you’d want to keep warm.”

“Thank you, Y/N. I appreciate it.” Hux opened the box and took a small piece from a muffin and popped it into his mouth. He hummed at the warmth and the familiar taste, “I feel like a child again.”

You laughed, “Oh really? And why is that?”

“My childhood nanny, that I was incredibly fond of, would always make blueberry muffins. They were heavenly. Yours taste just like them.”

“Well thank you for your high praises, sir.”

“Please, no need for formalities. Just call me Hux.”

You nodded, “Thank you, Hux.”

Hux closed the box, “I’ll leave you to continue your work. Enjoy the rest of your day, Y/N.”

“You as well, Hux!”

Hux walked back to the waiting SUV with hot chocolate and muffins in hand. When he slipped into the car, Kylo gave him a questionable look. Hux glared at him, “Don’t question me, Ren.”

“She was attractive, the shop girl. Will you see her again?”

Hux wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing he’s gone soft. Therefore, he simply muttered, “We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux watched as Kylo beat Bala Tik. The man’s groans filled the empty warehouse. Hux just stood idly by smoking a cigarette. He knew it was bad for his health, but he couldn’t stop. It was his stress reliever. Despite his cool facade, Hux was stressing on the inside. His little empire was slowly coming apart. All because of a new gang that’s moved into town. Because of this, Hux had his allied gangs try to find intel on the Resistance. He put Bala Tik and the Guavian Death Gang, stupid name, in charge of that. They had failed him as Bala Tik came back with only a few men left. The rest had been captured and, most likely, executed. 

Hux zoned out and pushed the bloody man’s screams far away from him. He thought back on you and your bakery. It was a nice, quaint place. There were home-y couches on places in all parts of the place along with quilts, books, soft cushioned chairs, artwork from local artists. Soft, happy music played in the background. The bakery felt so warm. Something Hux wasn’t used to. He was constantly surrounded by fear, malice, violence, power, and coldness. The bakery was refreshing to him.

“Hux,” Kylo’s voice brought him back to the present. Hux looked up to Kylo, “Orders?”

“Leave him. I’m sure he has enough internal bleeding to kill him off.” 

Kylo kicked the man one last time and followed Hux outside, “You were in a daze. Thinking about that bakery girl again?” Kylo said with a smirk.

“Of course not. I’m in no position to be having distractions.”

“Yet, for the past couple of days, I see you staring off with a small smile on your face.” Kylo slid into the black SUV and Hux followed.

“What are you implying, Ren?”

“Nothing. Maybe, I’m suggesting that you give all this up. Go speak to the baker girl. Go on a date. Fall in love. Get married. Have children. Live a happy, loving life without the fear, the death, the blood, the power-”

“You just want me out of the way so you could be in control!” Hux sneered.

“Perhaps I do, however, as a friend-”

“We aren’t friends, Ren.”

“Fine, as a colleague, I can sense this longing within you. You do want to see her again. Don’t you.”

Hux clenched his leather clad hands, “Perhaps I do. However, that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up all of the hard work I put into this organization just for some simple girl.”

Today was a Monday and your bakery was busy. Business people came in for a quick coffee and bagel. Mothers came in for some doughnuts for their children. College students came in for a double shot espresso and a croissant sandwich. You were hustlin’ and bustlin’ along with your friends, Poe and Rey. They were the ones that convinced you to open up a bakery. And you were so happy they did. The bakery was your life, your home, your happiness. 

“Two chocolate chip muffins and a large coffee to go. You enjoy the rest of your day, Maz!” you gave the older woman her change.

“You as well, Y/N!” Maz said as she walked towards the door. You wiped the sweat off your forehead. It was getting a bit warm in here.

Rey appeared beside you as you began to rearrange pastries and cakes in the display case, “So, Poe told me that he saw Hux come in here last week.”

You nodded as you went back to the kitchen to star working on cupcakes, “Yeah. Kind weird. He looked so out of place. Kinda funny too.”

“He didn’t threaten you or anything?” she asked with a concerned tone.

“Nope. He just came in asking for some blueberry muffins. That’s all.”

“Interesting.” Rey muttered.

You began to measure out the flour and sugar, “Why is that interesting?”

“Well, they say Hux is cruel and demanding.”

You shook your head again, “He was actually kind of sweet.”

Rey scoffed, “Tell me why that’s hard to believe.”

“Don’t listen to what everyone says, Rey. You should meet people first before you form your own opinions on them.”

Rey rolled her eyes at you as she handed you the eggs, “Honestly, Y/N, you’re too sweet-”

“Well, I do work in a bakery-”

“-that sweetness will come back to bite you in the butt someday.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be kind to people. Especially with all that’s happening.”

“Yeah, so you’re being nice to man that’s the cause of what’s going on!”

Before you could defend your side, Poe interrupted your talk with Rey, “Hey, Y/N! A customer is asking for ya at the counter!” Poe called out to you.

“Okay! Be right out!” you yelled back to Poe. You wiped your hands on your apron, “Finish these up for me?”

“Fine. But we aren’t done talking!”

“Yeah, yeah.” You walked out of the kitchen and met with the customer. You looked at Poe to see that he was working on people’s drinks, “Hi! Can I help you?” The customer was a man. He had a grey hoodie on and black Ray Bans sunglasses on. A little bit of ginger hair was sticking ou-wait. Ginger hair?

“You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you know who I am.” He tried hiding his accent with an American one.

You nodded, “Yeah, uh. Lemme just grab some stuff. You can wait for me outside at the tables there.” You gestured to the side door that led to an outdoor garden patio with tables and chairs. No one was out there since it was still cold outside. You figured he’d want some privacy. Hux nodded and went out to the patio. You grabbed some blueberry muffins and two cups of coffee. 

You set them on the table and sat down. You smiled, “I’m sorry. I’m a bit surprised you own something other than black top designer suits.”

Hux chuckled and..it sounded beautiful, “Yes, well, I tend not to bring these out. People expect me to always be so clean cut, therefore I make sure I am.” Hux took a sip of coffee and hummed, “This is delicious.”

“Thank you,” You watched as he then took a bite from a muffin, “Not to sound rude, but why are you here?” 

Hux swallowed his food and nodded, “Don’t apologize. And if I’m quite honest, I came for some more muffins.”

“Oh,” you were a little disappointed by his response.

Hux smiled as he took notice of that, “And..I wanted to see you again.”

Your eyes lit up, “Really?”

He nodded, “I’m sorry if this is a bit forward, but I’ve become quite..fond of you.”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that so you could get free blueberry muffins?”

Hux laughed this time and you felt butterflies in your stomach, “I assure you, I am fond of you. You’re charming and not to mention, very easy on the eyes. Plus, your baking is phenomenal.” He took another bite of the muffin and made a moan that could be considered sinful. 

“I must say: I’m rather surprised to see you so soon. I figured you were too busy to even stop by.”

“Quite honestly, I can’t stop thinking about you. I had to see you again.”He avoided looking into up at you. It’s been..so long since he’s done something like this.

You smiled and felt your cheeks heat up a bit, “That’s very kind of you,” You hesitated to say the next words that were on the tip of your tongue. But you said them anyway, “My friends are telling me to stay away from you.”

Hux stopped his chewing and quickly swallowed, “They know I stopped by the other day?”

“My friend, who’s also one of my employees, Poe, saw you come in here that day. He was about to walk in, but he was afraid. So he just watched from across the street and waited.”

Hux nodded, “I assure you, I don’t want to hurt you. People call me an animal, but I’m not.” Hux looked a bit upset when he said that, “Not really. I know compassion and mercy.”

You shook your head, “I never said you were an animal, Hux.” you took a sip from your coffee cup. Your hand rested next to the cup.

By impulse, Hux set his hand on top of yours, “I’d like to get to know you better, Y/N. Have dinner with me?”

“Really?”

Hux softly smiled, “Yes. I’d love it if you accompanied me to dinner. Although, it’d have to be somewhere out of the city. I don’t want anyone to know who I’m involved with. It could be dangerous for you.”

“I understand and…I’d love to have dinner with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

After your little chat with Hux, he gave you his number and told you to let you know whenever you’re free. You happily followed him out the door and promised to call him soon. You went back to the kitchen with a smile on your face.

“So who was the guy?” Rey asked as she was icing some cupcakes.

“He came in a couple days ago and we talked. He came back to ask me to dinner.”

“What’s his name?”

“H-Henry.”

Rey nodded, “So you gonna go for it?” Rey finished icing the last one and began setting them into a box. 

You began to clean up her mess, “Yeah. He seems really nice and God knows the last time I’ve been on a date.”

“Well, I hope it all works out for ya, friend!” Rey booped your nose with the icing bag and left the kitchen to go out front.

Hux was hoping that Kylo hadn’t bothered to check on him to see if he was still in bed. Oh how fast that hope was gone. When Hux entered his luxurious apartment, he saw Kylo sitting in a chair right in front of the door. Kylo looked at him up and down, “Odd to see you in such casual clothing.”

Hux pulled the hood off and ran his fingers through his hair as he rolled his eyes, “I hoped you’d still be asleep.”

“Snoke called. Wanted to meet with you. Said he tried calling your phone, but you hadn’t answered, which is unlike you.” Kylo held up the phone, “You left without taking your phone. Why?”

Hux stalked to his room and Kylo followed, “I don’t need to explain myself to you, Ren. But if you must know, I needed some time to myself. I didn’t want distractions.”

“Or because you knew that your phone has a tracker in it.” 

“Does it? Oh, how wonderful.” Hux sneered.

“You went to see that baker girl again, didn’t you?”

Hux took his phone from Kylo’s grip, “Her name is Y/N and don’t berate me for wanting some affection, Ren! Unlike you, I have a heart! I am human! We’re not all ruthless, stone cold killers like you!”

Kylo clenched his fists and went chest to chest with Hux, “If your grandfather wasn’t Snoke, I’d beat you to a pulp. I don’t know why he thinks you’re capable of running this organization.”

“Because I have brains. Because I’m strategic. You think with your fists which can only get you so far.” Hux’s phone dinged and he looked at it. He received a message from an unknown number:

I’m free Friday night. ;) -Y/N

Hux couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. Kylo looked disgusted as he watched his fr-colleague text you back:

Friday night it is. I’ll pick you up 7pm sharp. Wear something formal.

To which you replied with:

Can’t wait! See you then!

Hux locked his phone and looked at Kylo, whose eyes narrowed at him, “What?”

“You can’t afford to be in a relationship Hux. You’re going to get distracted. Besides, what if someone sees you with her? They’re going to target her to get to you.”

“Which is why I want you to keep an eye on her.” Hux said nonchalantly as he undressed from the casual clothing and went back into his fine designer suits.

Kylo scoffed, “Like Hell I am! I’m an assassin, not a babysitter.”

“You will do as I say, Ren!” Hux shouted.

“And why should I?!” Kylo shouted back.

Hux finished buttoning up his black dress shirt. He sighed, “Please, Ren. I’m begging you. She might be the only good thing I have in this life. I need to know that she’ll always be safe. You’re the only one I trust with this. With her.”

Kylo was surprised. Hux never asked, no, begged like this. He hasn’t even known you for more than two days and he’s already enamored by you. Maybe a female companion would be good for Hux. Maybe this will also benefit Kylo as well. He didn’t know for sure, but he knew something would come out of it, whether it would be good or bad, there was no way of stopping it. “I don’t like this, Hux. You’re crossing dangerous territory here. But fine. I’ll keep an eye on your little girlfriend.”

“Thank you.”

Friday night came and you were sooo nervous. You got ready at 5 and finished by 6:30. Those remaining thirty minutes filled you with so much anxiety. You couldn’t deal. You were pacing up and down your bedroom. The long red dress that Rey helped pick out trailed after you as you walked around your bedroom. Your hair was pinned up and your makeup was simple, yet elegant. You decided to go down to the bakery and decorate some cookies to help settle your nerves. 

You took out the baked sugar cookies and the icing bags. You began to make intricate designs on each one. You were so focused on the decorating, you didn’t know that Hux was ringing your doorbell until he called you.

You set down the icing bag and answered the phone, “Hello?”

“I’m at your door, but you’re not answering.”

“Oh! Sorry! I’m in the bakery! I’ll come through the front door.”

You immediately set the cookies into the display case and raced to the bathroom to give yourself one last look. You then ‘calmly’ walked to the front of the bakery and saw Hux standing there. He looked so handsome in his all black tux ensemble. You felt weak in the knees. You opened the door and locked it behind you. 

“Good evening,” he offered his arm to you and you took it, wrapping your black shawl around your shoulders.

“Sorry about that. I got ready too early and decided to decorate some cookies while I waited.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” He shyly smiled at you. He opened the door to the black SUV and you slid in. He slid in after you and gave you the bouquet of roses that sat on the seat across from him, “For you.”

You smiled and smelled them, “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

Hux was filled with sudden confidence. He took your hand hand kissed it, “You’re absolutely welcome,” his smile widened when he saw you blush, “So, I hope you don’t mind, but I rented the entire restaurant out just for us.”

“Hux, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to ensure that our night will be absolutely perfect with no distractions or intrusions.”

You softly smiled at him, “That’s very kind of you, Hux. I appreciate it.”

“Well, I appreciate you for giving me a chance.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Most women throw themselves at me for my power and money. But you’re different. You didn’t throw yourself at me at all. You showed me kindness, compassion, and understanding. I don’t get a lot of that in the life that I have.”

Hux kept his hand on yours and you intertwined your fingers with his, “Well I think it’s about time someone has showed you those things.”

“I’m glad it’s you.”

“So am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

The date with Hux went swimmingly. You talked about your life, your love for baking, and your family. Hux, reluctant at first but then decided to tell you, spoke about his family; how he got into the “family business”; and how he’s handling it. Hux found comfort and content with you. 

After dinner, you and Hux decided to have dessert at the bakery after you said that you made a double chocolate cheesecake that was to die for. So now, you two were having a nice stroll at a nearby park. Hux grew more confident as he removed your arm hooked around his and decided to hold your hand in his. You continued to walk down a path that was then decorated with trees fashioned with fairy lights. It was a beautiful sight. Kylo held up his hand to Kylo, whom was following both of you, to tell him to stay there as you walked further.

As you made your way down the beautiful path, Hux spoke, “I really enjoyed myself tonight, Y/N,” he admitted. 

“So have I.” Your eyes focused on a lit up fountain at the end of the path. 

Hux followed your gaze then looked at you with a soft smile, “Come on.” He tugged on your hand and you followed. Hux sat on the edge of the fountain and you sat next him. You eyes fell on your hand intertwined with his. He was rubbing soft circles on the back of your hand, “Will it be alright if I see you again?” He whispered.

You looked up to meet his soft yet cautious gaze, “I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Hux gave a small breath of relief as he leaned closer to you, “Will be alright if I kissed you?” He asked a bit louder, yet still cautious.

You whispered back, “You don’t even need to ask.”

His lips met yours and you felt as though fireworks were erupting in your stomach. Hux’s hands gently cradled your face as yours hands gripped his arms pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Too caught up in the kiss shared between you, neither of you realized that you were being watched. In a bush nearby, was a man dressed in all black taking pictures of you two. With his lens, he zoomed in on you and Hux kissing. He watched as you broke apart from the kiss and took quick close up shots of your face. His concentration was then broken by his vibrating phone. He took his last shots and retreated from his location.

“Yeah?” He listened to the person on the other end, “Oh, I definitely found his weakness.”

Weeks after your first date with Hux, and many more after that, you were a lot happier than usual. So happy, it started to freak Poe and Rey out. Nonetheless, they were happy you found someone, despite them not knowing who this mystery man was. 

You finished helping a customer purchase from sweet treats when you received a text from Hux that read:

I have a meeting at the restaurant in a couple of minutes. May I come over after?

To which you replied with: Of course ;)

Then Hux said: Can’t wait. xoxoxo

You pocketed your phone and looked around the shop. No one was in. You looked at the time: 5 o’clock. This was about the time where it would get slow. So you called out to Poe and Rey, “Hey guys!”

Poe came out with Rey behind him, “Yeah?”

“You two go ahead and get an early dinner or something. I can hold the place down for a while.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow, “You sure?”

You nodded with a smile, “Of course! I managed to do it before I hired you guys. I can do it now. Go on.”

Poe hung up his apron, “Great! We’ll get you something to eat too.”

“A burger with fries and a lemonade would be great!”

Rey hung up her apron and gave you a thumbs up, “Got it, boss!”

You watched as Poe and Rey disappeared out the front door. You went to the kitchen to see what orders needed to be fulfilled. As you began looking through your order book, you heard the bell above the front door ring. You swiftly made your way to the counter to see a man wearing all black and holding a duffel bag standing by the door. 

You felt uneasy, but was determined to show it. So you decided to smile, “Hi! How may I help you?”

The man gave you an unnerving smile, “I don’t think you can.” The man then whipped out a machine gun from his bag. 

Hux took a quick inhale from his cigarette and then put it out. He tried cutting back after you said you weren’t fond of the “death sticks” as you liked to call them. He sighed, “So there’s another upcoming gang who aren’t allied with the Resistance, yet refuse to ally with us because they’re out to destroy the both of us? Fantastic. Bloody fantastic.” Hux stood and began to pace around. He nervously ran his hand over his slicked back ginger hair.

The number of allies his organization has is dwindling. The Resistance gang was growing stronger and stronger. Hux didn’t think he’d be able to do this anymore. 

Hux was about to say another word until he heard rapid gunfire coming from next door…from your bakery. He looked through the window to see a man firing around your bakery. Hux made a step, but Kylo stopped him.

He then heard one of his men say, “Hey! We’re closed!” Then a gunshot rang through his ears. 

Everything happened so fast. First he was standing watching your bakery get shot up, then he was on the floor watching Kylo shoot at the unknown gunman. Hux’s head was swirling. He was scared. Were you okay? Were you alive? He needed to know immediately.

The sound of gunshots seized and there was an uncomfortable silence. Kylo looked down to Hux, “The gunman’s gone. The other one next door got away.” Hux immediately stood up and started to run to your bakery. He heard Kylo calling after him, but he didn’t care. He needed to know you were okay.

“Y/N!” He called out as he looked around your ruined bakery. The once warm and loving place now in debris. He looked on the floor looking for bodies…your body. Then saw your foot peeking out from behind the counter. He rushed over to you, “Y/N?!” His eyes widened as he saw your bloody hand clutching your shoulder.

“A-Armitage,” was all you could muster out. Hux hurriedly scooped you into his arms. Broken glass crunched under his feet. Kylo stood in the doorway with a worried expression.

“Get the car. Y/N’s been shot. We need to get her to the hospital.”

Kylo gulped, “Hux-”

“DO AS I SAY, REN!” Hux hollered. 

Kylo nodded and ran to get the car. Within a minute, Kylo drove up in the black SVU you became familiar with. He got out of the driver’s seat and helped Hux bring you into the car. 

Hux then got into the car, “Drive as fast as you can, Ren. It looks like she’s lost a lot of blood already.” Hux’s arm went protectively around your waist, “You’re going to be alright, love. Okay? We’re getting you help. Just stay with me.”

You couldn’t really pay attention to what else he was saying. Your vision started to blur and then faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo rushed you to the hospital. The car wasn’t even at a complete stop when Hux carried you out the car and to the emergency room. He was panicking and yelling for help.

Doctors and nurses ran up to him, “What happened?”

“Sh-She was shot. She’s lost a lot of blood already. Please!”

Two nurses came up with a gurney and Hux gently set you down. He was going to follow but a doctor stopped him, “I’m sorry, sir. You’ll have to wait out here.”

“W-Will she be alright?”

“We’ll do the best we can.” With that the doctor left him. He sat down in the waiting area looking down at his hands. They were covered in your blood. 

“Come on,” He heard Kylo say as he gripped Hux’s elbow and led him to the bathroom. 

Hux mindlessly began washing his hands watching your blood swirl down the drain. His adrenaline was finally settling and his emotions were running high. Out of nowhere, he began to sob. 

He turned off the water and gripped the edge of the counter. He didn’t care if Kylo watched him cry. He couldn’t hold it in. You were targeted because of him. 

“I shouldn’t have let it come to this. I was so foolish to think she wouldn’t get involved. Foolish to think I could’ve had something normal for once.” Kylo silently handed him some paper towels, “I should have listened to you, Ren.”

You were out during the process of the whole procedure. It didn’t take much time for the doctor to retrieve the bullet and stitch you back up. 

You woke up groggy and confused. Your shoulder still hurt and a blinding light made you groan. 

“You’re awake,” Kylo’s deep voice filled your ears. You looked to your right to see him leaning against the wall.

“Where’s Hux?”

“He went home to change. He’ll be back shortly. Told me to look after you.” Kylo said nonchalantly scrolling through his phone.

“Is he alright? Did he get hurt?”

“No.”

You nodded and sat up looking around the hospital room. It was very dull: plain white walls and a tv mounted in the top left corner, “So guys got shot up too, right?” Kylo nodded, “The guy who shot at me was probably with the guys that shot at you.”

“They’re with a gang separate from us and the Resistance.”

You nodded in understanding. The store quietly opened and Hux slipped through. He sighed with relief, “You’re awake.” He rushed to your side and kissed your head, “I’m so glad you’re okay. This is all my fault. I knew one day this was going to happen.”

“Armitage, please. We both knew it was a bound to happen. It’s my fault just as much it is yours.” You slipped your hand into his, “This doesn’t change anything. I still want to be with you.”

“But-”

You held your hand up to stop him, “No. You’re not pushing me away. You care about me, don’t you?”

“With all my heart, Y/N. That’s why this needs to end.” He pulled his hand away from yours, “I need to send you away.” He mumbled avoiding your gaze.

“Armitage…Armitage, you can’t.”

“I must!” He stood up and began to pace across the floor, “Do you think they’re done?! This is only the beginning! They’re not going to stop until you’re dead! And they want you dead because of me! Because I let myself get close to you! Because I let myself get weak!”

“Don’t I get a say in this?! You can’t just send me away like I’m nothing to you!”

“I’m sending you away because you’re everything to me!” Hux looked at Kylo, whom was still nonchalantly leaning against the wall watching the two of you, “I need you say because you’re everything to me, Y/N. You’re the only good thing I have in this life and I don’t want you to be tainted anymore. I’m trying to save you.”

“What about my bakery? What about Poe and Rey?”

“I’ve already spoken to them,” Hux muttered.

“You what?!”

“I told them everything. Us dating. The shooting. They weren’t happy, of course. Especially that Poe fellow. He gave me an ear full. It took a lot of convincing, but they realized how much I care for you. I’ve already hired some men to start rebuilding your shop. Poe and Rey will help with the process as well since they know how everything looked. In the mean time,” Hux sat at the edge of the bed, “I’m going to send you to mother’s back in my hometown. She’ll take care of you there.”

“And what about you?”

“I need to take care of this. Take care of the men who hurt you. I need to let them know I’m a force that can’t be reckoned with.”

You nodded and looked to Kylo, “Be a good guard dog and make sure he stays safe.”

Kylo’s lips twitched into a small smile, “When have I not?”

It’s been two months since you’ve first arrived to the small yet luxurious town of Arkanis. Hux’s mother was actually sweet. She told you of how because of her husband’s line of work, she had to raise Hux with a nanny. She couldn’t do it all by herself. Because of this, she hoped that he wouldn’t fall into the family business. Obviously, her hopes were crushed. But she knew deep down, he was still her sweet boy. And she was right. When Hux called her about you coming to stay with her for a while, he knew he was still her sweet boy.

You and Hux’ mother, or as she told you to call her, Eileen, got along swell. You showed her all of your baking recipes and she’s showed you her own. She often held small tea parties with her old girlfriends. You’d sit in and listen to them gossip. It was very interesting…until subject changed to you and Hux. They loved to tease you about him. When it started getting a little too raunchy, you immediately would pick up Hux’s childhood cat, Millie, and leave the room. Those older women were too much for you sometimes. 

You were in the kitchen when you heard an all too familiar voice say, “I do hope you’re not gossiping about me…again.” Millie jumped out of your arms and raced to her owner with you not far behind.

“Armitage!” You yelled as you launched yourself into his arms. 

Hux happily caught up and chuckled, “Hello, love.”

“I missed you. Hearing your voice or seeing your face through a phone isn’t the same.”

“I know. I missed you too.”

“Aaawww. Isn’t that a beautiful sight?” You heard Eileen say.

Hux let you go and nodded to his mother, “Mother. Ladies, excuse me, but I must speak with Y/N.” All the women nodded and shooed the both of you away. 

“So what’s happened? Is something wrong? How are Poe and Rey? Is the bakery finished?”

Hux chuckled again, “Slow down. Let me just relish in your beauty for a second, okay?”

You sighed as Hux just stared at you, “Okay. It’s a second! Answer my questions!” You whined.

“I assume you’ve been to the gardens already?”

“Yes, it’s my favorite place here.”

“I figured it’d be.” You hooked your arm with Hux’s and you both walked down to the garden. You began to walk through the small maze of plants and flowers, “To answer your questions, the bakery is finished. Poe and Rey have done a good job restoring it back to it’s warmth and loving atmosphere. The people responsible for hurting you have been dealt with. The Resistance and I became allies in running them out of town.”

“Wow. That’s big. What about your grandfather? I’m sure he didn’t take it lightly.”

“He couldn’t do anything about it.” All of his loyal men are long gone. His people were actually my people.”

You stopped in front of a yellow rose bush and lightly caressed the petals soft flower, “So you’re officially the head of the organization?” you asked without looking at Hux.

Hux shook his head, “No, Ren is.”

Your head snapped to look at him, “What? Armitage, you’ve worked so hard-”

“I know. Which is why I’ve decided to leave it behind.” Hux turned behind him and plucked a daisy from the bush. He turned back to you and slipped it into the crook of your hear, “I’ve decided to focus my attention on you. Y/N, forgive me if it’s still too soon, but I just wanted to let it be known that…I love you.”

You smiled up at him, “I love you too, Armitage.”

Hux smiled and kissed your hands, “Good, because you’ll be seeing me a lot more often now.”

You giggled, “I have no problem with that whatsoever.”


End file.
